Other People
by BurnItDown905
Summary: I couldn't trust someone else to love you.
1. Chapter 1

Brooklyn NY. August 19th. 2018.

Finally, an hour after winning the Universal title, Roman sat alone in his locker room. After all the hugs, pats on the back, and praises… he was finally alone.

Initially, he hadn't expected to hear from her. After all it had been a little more than eight months, and by now, with all she had going for her, Roman was sure that Riley Flair was long gone. Charlotte's baby sister had began modeling about a year ago and was already on a majority of the Fashion Week runways.

The two had dated off and on for six years, while they were both training at NXT, and after, once Roman was called up and Riley stayed back a while. After a while, without her sister and boyfriend NXT began to get lonely, and she knew she wasn't as athletically inclined.

She walked into Stephanie's office one day in Connecticut and asked to be cut from her contract. When asked why, she told Stephanie honestly, "It's not where my heart's at anymore… I'll always love it, but it's not for me."

And with her father's blessing, Riley Flair began her modeling career. She'd always been comfortable in front of the camera, and her piercing grey eyes set her apart from most. After dying her blonde hair jet black, she'd been booked and busy.

So busy, that one night they'd each had enough. Neither had time for the other. One the off chance that they were both home, it was in passing. After arriving back home after dinner and dancing, both a little more than tipsy, Roman could take it anymore.

Miami Fl. December 28th. 2017.

"This isn't working anymore, Ry…" Roman said under his breath, as his eyes began to sting. He'd been holding this in for too long and he felt like he was going to burst.

"How many more phone calls am I gonna have to pretend like I don't get from you? Drunk and crying… because you miss me just as much as _I miss you._ I love you Riley… and I always will… but _this…_ right now? It's not fair for either of us… but I'm sorry…" Roman's head lowered in shame as the statuesque blonde ran and locked herself in their bathroom. Roman sighed against the door, knowing it was for the best. Riley was destined for greatness, and he couldn't make her hold off on her dreams just for him.

He looked down at the shiny, crimson belt and frowned.

He hoped she was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Miami FL. December 31st. 2017.

A few days after the breakup, Roman had finally gotten all of his things from Riley's place in Chapel Hill, NC and was finally back in Florida. He looked around what used to be their room and noticed all the extra space he had. More than his walk in closet, Riley had taken a big piece of his heart, and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to function without her. He was lucky to have a few days off, only being distracted by Dean, Seth, and Renee, who had all made the trip to cheer him up.

"Thanks for this" he said, the night they all left. "I'll be okay."

And he was. Roman had gotten along just fine for a few weeks, just as long as he didn't check any blogs. After the first report of Riley making out with some European heir in Milan, he didn't think he'd be able to take anymore. And who was he to say anything?

He was the one who ended it.

One night changed everything.

Phoenix, AZ. February 19th. 2018.

"Mmmyeloo?" Roman greeted groggily. His phone had been ringing non-stop the past few minutes and he figured it wouldn't stop until he answered.

"J..Joe" the voice was hushed but made every nerve in his body twitch.

"Riley…? Baby is that you?" He asked desperately. He promised to stay away and let her take her time. She called him.

"Like you care…" He could hear the Jameson in her voice. It wasn't long ago that they'd party together and he knew Riley was a lightweight. It sounded like she was on one.

"Ry…" he began softly.

"Don't... okay? You… You broke my heart..." she mumbled softly as the tears began to flow. He sat up in bed and in the darkness, listened to her cries, knowing it was his fault.

"I hate you." The icy words slipped from her sweet lips and all Roman could do was pull the phone away and groan in agony.

This was the one thing he didn't want.

His hopes were lifted when he heard her giggle. "But you know I'm always gonna love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Atlanta, GA. April 2nd. 2018.

Roman was pissed. He'd overslept and missed his appointment for his haircut with Seth, and Dean. Settling for a simple lineup from one of the girls in glam, he sat back trying not to get sucked into the girl talk surrounding him. His luck ran out when he heard a pair of familiar voices on the other side of the mirror.

"She's doing really good…" Bayley said to Sasha as she got her makeup applied. "Charlotte said she just won the Americana Chic Award for 'Ingenue of the Year' and apparently she's dating Chad Daniels, that really cute actor from that new cop show." Bayley stated proudly. Roman sat back on the other side, trying his best not to make a sound. Since that phone call a few months back, he hadn't heard from his ex-girlfriend at all.

"After everything with Roman…" Bayley began… "We were all pretty worried about her. Char said Rylie's taking it really slow… She's not looking for anything serious."

"So basically… homegirl's getting her back blown out" Sasha joked. "Good for her."

"You're all done." Roman looked up gratefully at Shawna, his favorite backstage hairstylist as he slid out of the seat and quietly stalked away from glam. His blood was boiling at the same rate his stomach was dropping. He knew she'd move on, but he didn't want to be the one to hear about it like that. All he wanted was for Rylie to be happy; even if he wasn't a part of that happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Roman searched one of his drawers frantically for his red shirt. _Her_ red shirt. The one she'd stolen from him one day years ago and had worn so often her scent was embedded. He could remember coming home to her on the couch in nothing but that shirt.

Once he finally located it, Roman felt like he could breathe again. He sat on the edge of his bed and took a few deep breaths, breathing in her scent. Feeling like his brain was going to explode, he untied his hair and massaged his scalp.

Dallas, TX. June 2nd. 2018.

"Happy Birthday Little Sis" Charlotte said squeezing her from the side. "26 looks good on you. I'm proud of you Kiddo..."

"Char-Char..." Rylie began, tearing up a bit. With hectic schedules the sisters hadn't spent much time together lately, but Charlotte was in town for SmackDown and Rylie wanted to go somewhere fun for her birthday. The two sister strapped on their cowgirl boots and met up with some of the other superstars. They clinked their glasses together and soon the night was underway. It was a little past midnight when she saw a familiar face walk up to their booth. She slid through a few Superstars to greet him.

"Rollins." Rylie hadn't been drinking too much that night. She had a shoot in a few days and didn't feel like working out non stop. She sipped on her second vodka-soda as she watched him pull out a small purple wrapped gift.

Her favorite color.

 _Roman._

"Where is he?" She asked looking behind Seth then quickly scanning downstairs.

"He didn't wanna ruin anything with your boyfriend on your birthday, ya know?"

"What boyfriend?" she asked cocking her head, her raven hair flowing over her shoulder.

"That actor dude… we all heard." Seth admitted. By this point, pictures of Chad and Rylie had been all over, from them out shopping together or going out to dinner.

Rylie rolled her eyes in frustration. "He's _not_ my boyfriend… if you guys think… if _he_ thinks that after six months… that I could just move on like that…? Wow he really never really believed in me did he? Did he care?" She asked almost in tears.

"Don't you fucking dare, Rylie Scout… I've _always_ loved you." She turned around hearing his breath on her neck. She turned and looked at him standing there in a leather jacket and fitted black tee she just wanted to rip off. Her heart stopped her from making a single move.

He grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her towards the way he entered, down the back stairs. Once outside, they stopped on the empty stairwell. At 5'9'' and in heels, Rylie towered over Roman, who stood a few steps below her.

"For the past six months I've been an complete fucking moron. I miss you everyday. I know this is my fault, okay? I know that _I'm_ the one who did this to us… But Ry- those six _years_? Baby those were the best of my life. And I want more of them with you… Hell, I want all of them with you, Babygirl."

She stood there in shock, listening to everything she'd been waiting to hear from him the past six months. She sniffled a bit looking down at the man she once considered her entire world. The face that once would've brought her out of any funk, was now the reason she was always hurting. She turned and held onto the stairway railing, looking down at the quiet alley below them, shaking her head.

"I'm gonna do whatever I can, ok? To prove that I won't hurt you like this again. I just… you _have_ to know that I care about you. I only did all this for _you._ I knew your modeling career was important to you… but you were always home waiting on me. I couldn't be the reason you weren't following your dreams."

"I guess a part of me convinced myself that to have your dreams come true… you had to do it without me."


	5. Chapter 5

Milan, Italy. July 6th. 2018.

Rylie sat nervously as she watched her makeup being applied. It was her first Milan Fashion Week, and her stomach was doing cartwheels.

Sure she had done many runway shows before, but nothing of this magnitude. He blotted the blue lipstick as the makeup artist instructed her. She watched as they teased her dark hair to high heaven, thinking this look would only work in high fashion.

"I've got a delivery for Rylie Flair" a thick Italian accent bellowed from a small delivery girl. Rylie raised her hand curiously as she signed for the package.

"Thank you" she said as she took the box and opened it, revealing a dozen purple eternity roses. As she read the note, she could begin feeling her heat beating through her ears.

 _You've always been my supermodel. Go kick some ass. I love you- Joe_

 _He fiddled with the note before being rushed to the runway._

When she finally made it back to her hotel room, she set the box of flowers on the nightstand and sat on the bed, tossing her phone in her hands. She had been contemplating whether or not to call him since the show ended.

"Hey…" she said finally dialing a familiar number.

Brooklyn, NY. August 17th. 2018.

A little over a month later, Rylie was walking in her final show for the season. She'd been all over the world the past month and it felt good to finally be on U.S. soil. She tossed her bag in her trunk after the show and a voice behind her stunned her.

"You looked amazing up there…" the voice said as she closed the trunk of her car. She turned around and her grey eyes found the pair of brown ones she'd been longing for the past month.

Roman stood there holding a single purple rose. Rylie nervously bit her lip as she accepted it, still not saying a word. Roman sighed.

"You were at the show?" she asked surprised. Her dad and sister were there, but she never thought Roman would come to see her.

"Of course, it is the final show of the season." Roman was nervous in front of her. She hadn't ran away yet, like she did on that stairwell the night of her birthday, so Roman saw it as a good sign.

"Ry-"

"Joe-" they both began simultaneously.

"You go." Roman said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

"Well SummerSlam is here on Sunday and your sister told me about tonight. I might've dragged it out of her…" he chuckled softly. The warm breeze caught Rylie's hair and Roman would smell the pineapple scent of her shampoo. He took a deep breath as she questioned him again.

"Why are you _here?_ " His heart shattered when he realized his worst fear had come true: she had finally gotten over him.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooklyn, NY. August 20th. 2018.

It was the final night at the Barclay's center and Roman was ready to catch the first red eye back home. He could use a few days off. After defeating Brock Lesnar the night before, Roman defeated Finn Balor on the Raw following SummerSlam. He was tired, but more important, he couldn't be around Rylie anymore; it hurt too bad.

After seeing her at the hotel bar one night with her sister, Roman fell apart on the inside, watching her completely ignore him and the six years they shared. He'd already checked out of the hotel and would catch the first flight out.

The door to his locker room opened and there she was. Her olive skin glistened from the dewey summer night, in her lacy white crop, and denim shorts. He bit his lip seeing her flat tummy exposed.

She took a ragged breath and closed the locker room door. He stood instinctively, almost expecting her to run yet again. This time, however, she stayed. He took a step closer and stopped, as if he was testing his boundaries. When she didn't flinch he was finally able to release the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding since she walked in.

"Ry…" he began, but she put her hand up to stop him.

"When you left… you broke me. My world had fallen apart. I didn't know what to do. So I threw myself into work… to forget about you. And yeah, I might've done some stupid shit… but there you were, ya know? Almost stuck in the back of my _fucking_ head."

He looked at her unsure as she walked up to him. In her gladiator flats she looked up at him, her grey eyes drowning him.

"I love you." She said sweetly and he smiled for what felt like the first time since he'd seen her on the runway. Hw picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her long legs around his waist. He backed up and sat them on the bench, as she straddled him. The two continued kissing for a minute before needed to take a breath. Roman rested his head against hers and smiled, keeping his eyes closed.

"Come home?" he pleaded. "I _need_ you." His voice was desperate as she she pulled back to look him in the eyes. She nodded happily as a tear ran down her face.

He wiped it away before kissing her again, short and sweet this time.

"You're never getting rid of me this time Uce" she growled pulling him in for another passionate embrace.


End file.
